


The Space Between

by magicgirlsara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgirlsara/pseuds/magicgirlsara
Summary: Short scene of Dean and Cas meeting again after Cas has died. Honestly could be from any season where Cas died but I wrote this after season 12





	The Space Between

The minute he walked in, his knees began to give.

"C-Cas?" His voice broke when he breathed out his name. His mouth was slack, and his hands lay useless at his sides. How could it be him?  
Tears pooled at his eyes as he tried to open his mouth again.

"Dean," Cas' voice, full of quiet strength, hit Dean like a ton of bricks. He started to make his way to him, picking up his feet like they were made of lead. Cas moved deliberately toward him, slowly, as if moving too quickly would scare him off. When the distance between them was no more than arms length Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He aggressively grabbed Cas' coat and gripped his arm. He began roughly inspecting him, lifting Cas' appendages, turning them over and over. Tears streamed down his face, his default look of hardness now broken as his face crumbled with every touch. 

"Cas?" He choked out his name.  
Castiel leaned his head forward and looked up into his eyes, "Dean, it's me. I'm here."

Dean cupped Cas' face with one hand and pushed his thumb up his cheekbone. His other hand came up to cradle Cas' face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over it again and again. He pressed their foreheads together, "Cas... I... I..."

"I know, Dean. I know," was all Cas said.

Dean let his hands slide back through the other man's hair, his face slid perfectly into place with his as their lips met. He quickly pulled them apart. He held Cas' face away from his and looked fully into his eyes, unbelieving of the moment that was passing between them. With no other thoughts in his mind, he pulled Cas' mouth back to his. Their bodies were gripped tightly together, afraid to let go. Afraid that they would be lost to each other again. They clung to every inch of one another, fear all they had left, hope filling all the spaces between them.


End file.
